


I don’t know why I like you two but I do quite a lot

by Writerblink



Category: Evan Hansen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerblink/pseuds/Writerblink
Summary: The day Evan recruits Jared to send an anonymous email to his crush Connor Murphy the story of an hilariously unlikely and always complex relationship begins





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Connor Murphy, 

Every day in class I’ve been staring at your ass every chance I get. Every night I think of it, sensually rubbing my nipples while moaning in absolute delight! 

“JARED! Why would you write that??” A red faced Evan mumbles. “Hey I’m just trying to tell the truth!” His annoying friend jared answered with an amused giggle. “Ugh just give it to me! I don’t even know why I wanted your help with this” Evan says while taking the laptop out of Jared’s hands and rolling his eyes. “Honestly me either that was a grave mistake.” Jared answered back, sarcasm just dripping off of his lips. 

Evan had recruited Jared to help him send an anonymous email to his crush. Even though Jared is neither the most emotionally sensitive or charming person, he is the only one who knows about Evan’s crush on the mysterious boy Connor Murphy. He is also the only person Evan is somewhat close too if he is being completely honest. Jared was a long time family friend and no matter how much they pissed each other off their moms would always make them hang out together. The true recipe for a perfect friendship. 

Evan starts typing, filling the page with poetic words about his feelings about Connor. Connor was a boy he knew from school. Well knew of from school technically. Evan is almost sure nobody actually knows Connor in a sense. Maybe that’s why he appeals so much to Evan. He can relate to him. Even though they react extremely differently to their somewhat similar set of circumstances. Evan is a quiet shy outsider who is effectively invisible to most. Connor on the other hand is loud and refuses to be unnoticeable; even if the reasons he is noticeable aren’t exactly the best nine out of ten times. 

“Jared can you read this over for me?” Evan asks turning to Jared. “Ehh I don’t know can I? You were the one who said you didn’t know why you even asked for my help with this in the first place” Jared responds full of snark. “Oh shut up just come on and read it” Evan remarks in a tone that communicates he’s done with Jared’s shit today. “If I must” Jared replies. His eyes started to scan the screen reading every detail. Even if Jared doesn’t show it most of the time he truly does have a strong love for Evan and wants things to work out for him. He keeps all this truth locked beneath a million layers of insensitivity and sarcasm though. Almost like another truth of his.

“It’s sappy and gay” Jared stated in a mocking tone. “Perfect! Exactly what I was going for!” Evan remarks happily as he anxiously hits the send button.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor opens his laptop and sees a blue notification telling him he has an email. “Who even emails me besides bots from porn sites?” He thinks to himself as he opens it. What he read was like something that seemed straight out of one of those teenage dramas his sister watches. 

Dear Connor Murphy,   
I’ve been watching you at school for awhile now, I must admit that I can’t get you out of my head. I’ve fallen for things you probably don’t even know you do if I’m being honest.. like the way that you doodle on your hands when you don’t have your journal around or how you secretly sing to your reflection in the mirror in the bathroom at school when you think nobody’s around. Telling all of this to your face terrified me deep down but um you know I had to get it off my chest. Maybe if you’d like we could like go on a date I have a great park in mind! There are lots of cool trees! You could bring your sketch book and I could stare at your beautiful eyes and we could get to know each other um anyway write me back if you want 

Sincerely me, 

His immediate impulse is to carefully craft the perfect threat to whoever this sincerely me person is. I mean seriously whoever this was didn’t have the guts to tell it to his face? Why? Did he scare them just like everyone else at school? Connor starts to write it out. 

Dear whoever the fuck you are   
I don’t know what you’re trying to do bu- 

he suddenly deletes it all even though he doesn't exactly know why. He got up out of the chair he had been sitting in at his desk and plopped on his bed. Maybe I should try to be nice he thought to himself. After all inside his stoic inexpressive exterior there was loneliness. He hadn’t felt connected to someone in a long time. He always felt like his parents had something against him and while him and his sister used to be close as children he felt as though he fucked it up a long time ago and didn’t even know how to fix it anymore. 

There was a tiny always ignored part of him that craved human affection and whoever sent this email seemed to be willing to give it to him. After all, he had to admit the compliment about his eyes did make him blush.. He started thinking about Zoe and his parents again. “I’ve fucked up my relationships with almost everyone close to me. Maybe just maybe if I become close to this person it can be different this time... wow was that a positive thought?? That’s new” he thought to himself. He then reached for his laptop and started typing for the second time. 

Dear, random ass person who for someone reason thinks I’m sort of not horrible? 

I don’t know who you are and honestly I’m wondering how the fuck you saw me singing to myself in the mirror in the bathroom because I’m like spy tier top secret with that shit but anyway what you wrote was kinda cute.. not smooth what so ever and kinda lame but like cute I guess. I’m free Friday if you’d like to take me out to that park. Are you bringing weed or shall I? Haha just kidding.. I’ll wait till the second date to get high I’m a gentlemen like that 

Sincerely Connor Murphy 

He pushed send and then went back to doodling instead of doing his homework


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes passed and Evan continually had been pushing the refresh button every thirty seconds. Jared was going on a tangent about a new trend he saw on YouTube. “I mean can you even believe people do that on camera? I couldn’t imagine sticking a- “ Jared started to state before he got cut off by Evan. “JARED JARED JARED!! He responded he responded he responded!!!” Evan said gleefully. 

“Did he say he wants to fuck you or wants you to fuck off?? ” Jared remarks. Evan sighs at Jared’s edgy comment. If he was being honest it was kinda clever though. “I don’t know! I’m too nervous to open it.” Evan says his voice shaking like the ground during an earthquake. He started to think about the worst possible scenarios. “Ugh I guess I’ll just have to open it for you” Jared said as he grabbed the laptop. “Oh Evan.. I’m so sorry.” Jared said softly with sorrow in his voice. “WHAT DID HE SAY” Evan said in panic almost about to tear up. “Oh haha I don’t even know I haven’t opened it yet!” Jared cackled. “Why am I even your friend? Just read the email!” Evan said in a tense tone. 

 

“There??? Is?? Emotion?? In?? This?? Email??? Which?? Isn’t?? Anger???” Jared replied visibly confused but sort of happy for his friend. If he was being honest he didn’t have the most favorable views of Conner but Evan adored him. So for the sake of his friend, he really did try his best to hate him less.. as hard as that may be. “AHHH what did he say what did he say!!!!” Evan squealed like a teenage girl calling out the name of her favorite boy band member at her first concert. “See for yourself you gay nerd” Jared said laughing while he passed the laptop to his friend. 

Evan’s eyes scanned the screen blushing and smiling in disbelief. If he was being honest he thought this plan was a shot in the dark. Connor didn’t seem like the type of guy who would find an anonymous love letter charming. But then again even if he had spent all of high school memorizing Murphy’s patterns and daydreaming about him, Evan remembers Conner is still mostly a mystery to him. 

Jared interrupts Evans thoughts. “I can’t believe he liked that sappy gay mess! What are you gonna write back?” “I-I don’t know.. I didn’t think I’d get this far I mean this is Conner we are talking about!” Evan admitts truthfully. “Oh I know! This is the same guy who I asked if he could give me a pencil during the first day of high school and instead he stabbed my hand with one!” Jared muttered as if he still hadn’t gotten over it. “I mean to be fair.. freshman Jared was preeeetty obnoxious I sometimes wish I had the guts to stab you with a pencil back then” Evan remarked while giggling. “Hey! I wasn’t that bad!” Jared argued

“yeah yeah whatever! Now what the heck should I put in this email?” Evan asked. Jared grabbed Evans laptop “don’t worry I got this shit Hansen!” he exclaimed as he started typing away like a mad man. “ONE COMMENT ABOUT NIPPLES OR ANAL SEX AND ILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN” Evan yelled maybe a little too loud.

“One: you’re very happy your mom works late cause if she was here she’d definitely hear that. Two: I won’t! I do want this to work out for you.. Trust me heart broken Evan crying for weeks is something I’d like to avoid. I remember when that tv show killed off the hot gay character a few summers back. Haha god were you annoying. I pretended to have the flu for a week so I wouldn’t have to interact with you remember??” Jared rambled as he finished typing and handed the computer over to Evan. “What do you think?” He asked. Evan started to read Jared’s email. 

Dear Connor Murphy, 

“Not smooth what so ever and sorta lame” it’s funny you mentioned that, if I had a tinder that would definitely be my bio! Anyway I’m looking forward to our date Friday. Look for me on one of the benches outside of the main entrance. It’ll probably get dark soon so we don’t wanna waste time we can go right after school 

Sincerely me aka a very nervous but excited boy! 

Attached was a gif of a golden retriever dancing while holding maracas in his paws with the caption “happy boy!!”

“Not as bad as you could’ve done jared” Evan admitted once he finished reading the email. He deleted the first few sentences that discussed his hypothetical tinder bio and got rid of the golden retriever meme. “Do you think I should reveal who I am now?” Evan asked. “Are you crazy??? Absolutely not! You don’t wanna give him any reason to bail” Jared responded. Evan guess he agreed. Then for the second time tonight he pushed send and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a tiny a bit longer than the last two but the next chapters will definitely be longer by quite a bit. I hope everyone is enjoying so far! I know I said this was a sincerely three fic but right now it may seem quite heavily focused on Connor and Evan, don’t worry! Jared’s role in this relationship will develop soon you have my word 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! This was my very first attempt at writing a fic and I’m honestly anxious and a tiny bit insecure about my writing skills so idk if I’ll continue this or not but I do have plans for it! Comments and criticism are appreciated


End file.
